zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Triforce 14
Deleted Article I'm not sure if I'm allowed to put a category in your user talk page, but I couldn't think of another way to talk to you. You deleted an article I wrote on a character from OoT. It was the character who always is at the highest elevation in the area. You said he wasn't notable enough to have his own page, but I personally feel like every character who has a personality and unique appearance deserves their own page, even if they don't have anything to do with the plot. With your permission, I'd like to remake this article. Please get back to me on this, either on your user talk page or mine.06:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Okay, I understand that, but now you deleted the article about the bearded lady I wrote. She may not have had played into the storyline, but she was a notable character who does play a role. She takes in pretty much everyone from Castle Town. I think that is worth mentioning! If you still don't think she's notable enough for an article, check out these other articles about completely unimportant characters or objects. Gampy Twins Honey & Darling The Legend of the Hylian Loach: Twilight Fish These things don't influence the plot, but they are noticeable and so we put them on this wiki. We should give at least a fair shake to every character with a personality and unique appearance. The Bearded Lady has both. Once again, I request to rewrite this article, if not the one about the guy on the watchtower.00:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) I don't want to create a big stir, and if I'd realized that this is what that would do, I wouldn't have added the articles. I'll back out now. If you want to delete them, delete them. If you want to do Triforce 14's idea (which I think is really good), then do it. I don't want to cause trouble here.02:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) That's okay. I say we do your idea about the collective page. 02:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Your Masthead Is pwn. Welcome to the Mudkip Militia :3 UberPhoeb 16:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) For you :P :::[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Haha nice. :P Making a userbox out of a funniest edit ever —'Triforce' 14 03:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Infolinks Do we need these? They liter Zelda Wiki on almost every page. I know this probably sounds like I'm nagging, but I'm not. They merely get in the way.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC)) Their those green highlighted words. You'll see them. I can live with them, but Zelda Wiki has too many of them, and I don't want this wikia to get too many of them. It looks slightly tacky.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC)) VANDAL!! okay this is no false alarm. User:ChevalRopeSucks completely vandalized the Cheval Rope page (check the history!) he deserves something big, because that is one of the most obscene vandalizisms i have ever seen, it is BAD! '--C2' 14:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) okay forget it, joe blocked him. (still that was obsene). '--C2' 14:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Images ? You are honetly telling me that a website dedictaed to having the most trusted zelda reference would have what they believe to be correct over what is actually stated by the makers of the game? (Moblin Nilbom (talk) 13:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC)) :If you're talking about your guidebook, they are often wrong/contain false information. Now you tell me, logically, can the moon area be on the surface of the moon? For one the area you end up in doesn't even look remotely close to the surface of the moon. Two, the four extra dungeons have to be somewhere. Licensed guidebook or not, it makes no sense to say it's on the surface of the moon. On another note, Nintendo doesn't make any of the walkthroughs. They are written by other companies and simply given approval by Nintendo.—'Triforce' 14 13:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Are you honestly trying to tell me that Nintendo does not review their official guides? And maybe if they only said it once it was missed, but when it says it 10 times I doubt it was just missed. And being the inside of the moon makes just as little sense. The whole Zelda series makes no sense. None of this could ever happen. For all we know it could be the top section of the moon that nobody sees. But I cant believe that this website would support a fan-theory over what poroof is given. This place is way too zelda fanfiction for my liking, I have to say. (Moblin Nilbom (talk) 13:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC)) :::Nope, not saying they don't review them, but they aren't infallible. Want an example? In the PH walkthrough, it says the Old Wayfarer resides on Molida Island, while he actually lives on Banann Island. And really? Fanfiction? Debating the location in respect to the moon is hardly theory. Claiming it's back in Hyrule or in some other realm would be theory, but not that...—'Triforce' 14 16:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Hate to intervene, but I sent Nintendo an e-mail asking them if it was the inside or the surface of the Moon. They gave me the number of the help line, and I think I may call them. Also, the Prima guides (which are partnered officially with Nintendo) are filled with mistakes. I have a Prima guide for Wind Waker, and you wouldn't believe the number of errors they have. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Shooting Gallery Articles